May your screwdrivers stay sonic
by Dragoon the Great
Summary: The Doctor lands in a mysterious land filled with magic, dragons, elves, dwarves and Riders. One Time Lord... One TARDIS ... A universe of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

"Tomorrow we shall attack here, here and here," Nasuada said briskly, pointing one slender finger at three places on a map of the capital. "We have been preparing for this day for a long time. Many have already perished to get us to this stage and I am sure that many more will fall before our quest for justice is complete. But I say this to you now! Their deaths shall not be in vain. When the blood of our enemies runs thick through the streets of Urû'baen, and the crown of Galbatorix lies dull and twisted at the bottom of a ditch, we shall have our revenge! While the ..."

Nasuada's speech was cut short by a low throbbing groan that rose and fell, echoing through the chamber, steadily growing louder and louder before it petered out, leaving a large blue box in its wake.

The door of the box swung inwards and a man stepped out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor chuckled with glee as he bounded over to the sturdy front door of his TARDIS.

"All right then, sexy," he murmured, "Where have you taken us this time?"

He cracked his knuckles once in anticipation before grasping the door handles firmly and yanking them towards him. Without bothering to check his situation, the Doctor took his first step into a new world.

Before the Time Lord had inhaled his first breath of the fresh, pine-scented air he felt the icy touch of metal pressed against his throat. His gaze travelled along the length of the razor-sharp sword before alighting on the delicate yet strong hand that expertly wielded it.

There was no hint of fear in the deep emerald eyes that calmly surveyed him. The Doctor was stunned by this, given that he had just stepped out of a big blue box that had materialized out of thin air. Most people would be absolutely terrified, or at least slightly perplexed.

"Who are you?" the woman hissed menacingly, driving her sword a fraction deeper.

The Doctor had always loved this part.

"I'm the Doctor," he announced grandly.

"Doctor who?"


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight. You are a time-traveling alien from another world," Nasuada repeated wearily.

"Yep, that pretty much sums me up," the Doctor agreed.

"Will all of you stop and listen to what you're saying!" Orik huffed. "This whole thing is utterly preposterous!"

"Oi! It's not like you can talk, shorty. In fact, I'd say, based purely on my first impressions, you lot seem to be the cast of some Tolkienesque fantasy novel. We've got some unexplained humans, an elf, a dwarf, some big, horned monstery thing, and even a ... Oh wow! Is that a dragon?"

The Doctor quite literally bounded over to the corner where Saphira sat, poised and dignified.

"You are _beautiful_!" the Doctor ejaculated.

This spiel was met by a host of blank stares from all sides, with the exception of Saphira who shuffled her wings in feigned modesty.

_'What's with this guy?_' Eragon asked Saphira.

_'I don't know. I've never seen anyone like him. If it weren't so ridiculous, I'd almost be inclined to believe his story.'_

_'Agreed,'_ thought Eragon, glancing over at the Doctor who was now shining a very bright green light at the horns of an extremely bemused Nar Garzhvog.

_'He almost makes Angela look normal.'_

Eragon chuckled quietly, _'Now that's a sentence I never thought I'd hear. Speaking of Angela, where is she? Imagine how annoyed she'll be once she finds out what she's missed.'_

_'I'll see if I can find her._' Saphira opened her mind and cast a mental probe around until she alighted on the quirky yet mysterious mind of the herbalist. After fruitlessly bashing against Angela's sturdy mental barriers for several minutes, the dragon was reluctantly allowed in.

_'This had better be good, dragon,_' a crabby voice greeted her, _'Or I shall pluck out your scales one by one and turn them into a rather lovely pair of shoes.'_

_'We've had a rather peculiar man interrupt the meeting. I think you might like him.'_

_'Oh very well, I'll be there soon. Make sure nothing too exciting happens before I get there.'_

Within five minutes there was a loud four-beat knock at the door, coupled with a yell of, "Open up in there or I'll kick it down myself!"

Eragon hastened to open the door for the curly-haired woman who promptly strode into the room. As her gaze fell on the Doctor she placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"And what time do you call this?" she asked him sternly.


	4. Chapter 4

"River?" gasped the Doctor. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello sweetie," River purred as she swept over to him, snapping his gaping mouth shut with one smooth flick of her finger.

"Oh don't stare so much, it's not the first time you've found me somewhere you didn't expect. Remember Alderaan?"

"Obviously not yet," she continued, interpreting the blank look on his face as a resounding 'no'.

The Doctor shook his head quickly from side to side as though trying to rearrange its contents into a more serviceable position. Strangely, this seemed to have the desired effect.

"Alright then River, since you're here, would you mind bringing me up to date with what's going on?"

"Of course dear, you need only ask. Well I suppose formal introductions are in order." Gathering up her many layers of skirts she swept over to Eragon and Saphira.

"This lovely young lady over here is named Saphira. She's the brightest one here so if you have any questions and I'm not around, just ask her.

'Eragon, on the other hand, really isn't the brightest bulb in the box. He means well and is eager to learn but make sure you don't use too many long words around him."

"Hey!" Eragon scowled, glaring angrily at River.

"Sorry sweetie, just telling it like it is."

"Be nice, River," the Doctor reprimanded, though he was secretly amused by the boy's indignant expression.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Nasuada cut in. "I understand that all this must be very entertaining for you but we are in the middle of a crucial meeting that could very well determine the future of this land while you're bouncing around like a three-year-old. Now if you would kindly GET OUT!"?

"I take it we're not just arranging a mass protest against the ban of ice-cream retail on Saturdays. No... This seems much more military. Plotting to overthrow the government are we?" asked the Doctor smoothly

Within seconds Arya's sword was back in her hand and steadily poised above the Doctor's throat. "Only a spy would feign such ignorance! If you do not wish to die on this very spot you will offer yourself up for examination immediately. Prepare for your mind to be entered."

River's call for Arya to stop came a second too late as the elf delved into the Doctor's mind.


End file.
